Wiring ducts are used to route and breakout wires inside of cabinets, such as power cabinet and control enclosures. The wiring duct can be mounted vertically or horizontally inside the cabinets. Although a top cover protects the wires inside the duct, the ends of the wiring duct remain open.
End caps are used to prevent components and/or tools from accidentally falling inside the wiring duct from the ends. The prior art end caps require multiple components including separate fasteners and a cap. Additionally, the caps are placed over the external surface of the duct and fastened in place.
A problem with prior art end cap is that there are many components and the difficulty of securing the end cap to the duct. There is also a tendency for the end cap to be damaged when it is necessary to access electrical wire and/or optical cables contained within the cable duct. A further problem in the prior art is that improper attachment of the end cap causes the end cap to disengage from the cable duct and become lost. Further, the end caps fit over the raceway and interfere with the overall size of the duct.